Arctic Attraction
by Mallobaude
Summary: With the arrival of winter vacation, Jaune and Weiss were offered the chance to take a small vacation to the beautiful city of Argus. It would be Weiss' first experience meeting one of his sisters, and she couldn't help feeling nervous. It was an important step for the heiress, and she was determined to make a good impression on the girl. Part of the Letters to Winter universe.


**Cover art by nlaist** **.**

* * *

Turbulence shook the entirety of the air ship, and normally Jaune would have felt sick. The contents of his stomach were indeed churning inside of him, and his motion sickness should have been rearing its ugly head. However, right now he had more important concerns. There was someone else who was feeling even worse than him. Even if she didn't need to.

Weiss sat next to him, her head turned to gaze out of the window of the ship as it continued on its journey to Argus. Her hand squeezed his own tightly, and he knew that she was not feeling one hundred percent. Unlike him, though, her turmoil was not related to flying. No, her concerns were for what would come after the flight. It would have been adorable if it wasn't causing his girlfriend so much stress. So much needless stress.

He managed to slip his fingers free of her grasp, and snaked his arm around her back to pull her close to him. She came willingly, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Hey," he said.

"Hmm?" she responded, not bothering to lift her head from him to look him in the eye.

"You doing okay?"

This question on the other hand did get her to move, and she turned to look up at him. "Tell me about her again."

Jaune wanted to roll his eyes. He had told Weiss about his older sister Saphron what felt like a hundred times now. And yet she was still nervous about meeting the girl. She still felt the need to make a good first impression and impress his sister. What Weiss didn't know, or didn't seem to want to accept, was that Saphron would love and accept her for the mere fact that she was his girlfriend. No extra effort was required.

He gave her side a soft, comforting squeeze. "Saphron's my second oldest sister. She and her wife Terra have a baby boy named Adrian. Both are really nice. They own a house in Argus. Anything else you'd like to know?"

She nodded as if this was the first time she had heard this information. "Do you think she'll like me?"

Forget rolling his eyes. He wanted to laugh. And yet he couldn't because he knew that this was very important to his girlfriend. "Trust me, Weiss. She's going to love you. I mean, who wouldn't?"

The question was rhetorical, as Jaune couldn't imagine a person out there who wouldn't find Weiss an absolute joy to be around. Maybe not when they had first met. Back when she had been an entirely different person. However after spending a year at Beacon Academy, she had changed. She was no longer the high-strung and abrasive girl he had met on his first day of school. Being partners with Ruby, being on that team, and all of the time she had spent with him had allowed the girl to relax. To have real friendships. To have a romantic relationship with someone who she had so much, and yet so little in common with.

"Okay," she relented. "I just... I just want her to like me. This is your older sister, after all. The thought of her not approving of us is terrifying."

Jaune knew that she was operating from her own experiences. Weiss assumed that Saphron would be like Winter. That she would need to impress the young woman and earn her approval. What Weiss didn't know was that his sister was nothing like her own. There wasn't an ounce of sternness or discipline in her body. In fact it wouldn't surprise him if Saphron played some sort of childish prank on him the moment they arrived in Argus.

Weiss would find out soon enough that her worrying was all for nothing. The two girls would indeed love one another. And in the end his sister would become yet another person she would be able to rely on. Another true and genuine friend who wanted only the best for her.

"Approve of us," he chuckled. Now that was a good one. The simple fact that he had found a girlfriend, and one as amazing as Weiss, would probably cause his sister to faint in disbelief. He gave her shoulder another comforting rub. "Don't worry. This isn't like Atlas or anything where we need anyone's approval. Even if by some highly unlikely and improbable scenario that she didn't approve, we don't need it. I'll love you no matter what. No matter who approves or doesn't."

For a brief moment there was silence as Weiss digested his words. Soon enough those accusatory blue eyes of hers gazed up at his again. "So you're saying there's a chance she won't approve."

Finally a small laugh did break through his lips, and he shook his head softly. "There's just no winning with you, is there?"

Those eyes narrowed. "I'm a Schnee. I always win."

"Except when you need something on a high shelf."

Weiss forcefully bumped her shoulder against his. Unfortunately the laws of physics disagreed with her, and her smaller mass merely bounced off of his much heavier body. Seeing how her vengeful action had failed, her next weapon of choice was words. "Then I would merely order you to retrieve it for me. And you would, being the good dog that you are."

He smiled at the words. She wasn't wrong. "Yes, dear."

A smug smile of satisfaction graced her lips before she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "See? I always win."

He had to admit that she was correct. Just as the sun rose from the east and set in the west every day, Weiss would always be the victor between the two.

And he was perfectly happy with that arrangement.

* * *

Stepping into the public area of the air ship terminal, Weiss saw hundreds of bodies milling around, presumably waiting for their friends or loved ones to arrive in Argus. How was one ever supposed to find who they were looking for in this chaotic mess?

Much to her dismay she was surrounded by a wall of taller people. If not for Jaune, she would have never seen, or been seen, by his sister. Not that she knew what the young woman looked like to begin with. She would have to rely on her tall boyfriend to see past the crowds and hopefully find the girl in question.

She clung to his arm tightly, lest she get separated from him in the sea of people they were attempting to navigate through. She didn't particularly mind the arrangement either, as she liked the feeling of having her arm linked around his. She enjoyed how he pushed and forced his way through the crowds like a tall, blond battering ram. Though she would never admit to it, she enjoyed when he took charge like this. Normally she was the more dominant and aggressive of the two in their relationship, but from time to time she enjoyed being treated like a princess.

If only he could carry her like one through the crowds...

Such thoughts were driven from her mind when she heard a loud voice. "Baby bro!"

She looked up to see Jaune's head swivel over to the right. He then looked down to her with a soft smile on his face. "That's her."

Weiss nodded and swallowed hard. She would not back down from a challenge. Even if this challenge was Jaune's family. Even if he had told her there was nothing to worry about to begin with.

Pushing through the last of the crowd, they finally reached a place further back from the gate where there was some breathing room. That was when she saw the woman running up to them with a bright smile on her face.

Her hair was a shade darker than Jaune's but there was no denying that her eyes were the same as his. The same deep blue Arc eyes. She loved those eyes. She loved how they looked at her with such affection and adoration.

Much like how Saphron was looking at him as she rushed up to them.

Weiss loosened herself from Jaune's arm as his sister wrapped her arms around him, pulling the boy into a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much!" she gushed. "And you've grown so much in the past year! What are they feeding you at Beacon?"

The two siblings separated, and Weiss saw how the other girl continued to look him up and down, as if inspecting him for any sign of injuries or problems. An overprotective older sister. Weiss could relate to that.

"Uh, you know. Food," he said sheepishly. "Weiss makes sure I eat right. If I had it my way I'd be eating beef jerky all day."

"Weiss, eh?"

The mention of her name caused Saphron's attention to turn to the heiress, and she froze instantly. This was it. The pressure was on. It was time to impress the elder Arc.

Jaune must have noticed this as well, and set to introducing the two. "Saphron, this is my girlfriend, Weiss."

Years of training and education took over in an instant, and Weiss gently gripped the sides of her skirt in her fingers before slightly bowing in a perfect curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Saphron," she said formally. "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Time seemed to stand still after her introduction, and for a moment Weiss wondered if she had done something wrong. But before she could look up the breath was squeezed from her lungs as the other girl came up and wrapped her arms around her.

"That is so adorable!" she cooed. The girl's grip was on par with Ruby's in sheer intensity. Weiss felt as if her bones were about to be ground into dust as the blonde girl gently swayed back and forth in their embrace. "Jaune didn't tell me his girlfriend was so freaking cute!"

Unlike Ruby, however, Weiss could not pry this particular girl off of her. No matter how much she wanted to. She had to make a positive first impression, and rejecting the girl's hug would do the exact opposite of that.

The fact that her face only went up to the girl's chin was annoying. Even the Arc women were taller than her. Was she just cursed to be the shortest girl in existence?

Just when she thought she was going to pass out from a lack of oxygen, Saphron let go and took a step back. "I'm Saphron, it's nice to meet you!" she said with unbridled enthusiasm. "Jaune's told me so much about you, and I have to admit, I was beginning to think he was just making it all up."

The comment was a curious one. "Making it up?" Weiss asked.

She nodded. "Mmhmm. When I asked if he wanted to visit to celebrate the new year, he asked if he could bring his girlfriend with. Right there was the first surprise. I couldn't believe that my little brother had gotten a girlfriend! My sweet, baby brother!"

Though she hated to admit it, Weiss wasn't surprised. The Jaune who she had first met at Beacon would have been the same Jaune that Saphron had last seen a year prior. He hadn't exactly been a lady's man back then. Much like her, he had his fair share of flaws and faults back in the early days of Beacon.

"But seeing is believing," she continued. "He told me about how amazing you were, and I was so happy for him. And you're so pretty too. You're like a living doll. He must have done something amazing to be able to get your attention."

He had indeed done a lot. They both had. Mistakes were made. Fights were had. However in the end they had come out stronger because of them. Months of spending time together, training, and growing close had forged a powerful friendship. A strong relationship. And since they had admitted their feelings back on the island of Patch all those months ago, it had only grown stronger since.

Weiss blushed slightly, not used to _this_ kind of attention from people. "He did," she agreed. "Jaune is the kindest and most caring boy I have ever known."

Saphron reached up and gently pinched Jaune's cheek. "That's right! His other sisters and I trained him to be the very best a boy can be." Soon enough the offending hand was fought off by the boy, and Weiss couldn't help but think of her own friendship with Ruby when it came to the Arc siblings. It warmed her heart to see that she and her partner were indeed as close as sisters.

"Saph!" Jaune whined, his face pouting slightly. Weiss had never seen _that_ side of him before. "Not in public!"

"Aww, what's wrong? Am I embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend?"

"No!" His insistence made it apparent that his words did not match his true feelings.

"So sad, you're all grown up now," she lamented. "I'll never be able to style your hair again." Her eyes shifted over to Weiss. "But maybe you can..."

The comment earned the heiress' confusion, and she looked over to Jaune for an explanation. The boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously in response to his sister's words.

"Oh don't worry about that," he smiled at her. As fake a smile as she had ever seen. "There's nothing to talk about there."

"Nothing to talk about, but plenty of pictures to show!" Saphron said excitedly. She turned to look at Weiss once more. "Trust me. I have a whole book full of childhood photos of us and Jaune. You're going to love them."

"That's _really_ not necessary, Saph..."

A glance back at Jaune showed growing embarrassment creeping on his face. Almost immediately Weiss felt a sisterly bond with the young woman she had only just met. If whatever Saphron was talking about meant that she could get some prime dirt on Jaune, then she was all for it.

"Oh of course it is! Don't you want your girlfriend to know how cute you were as a kid?"

"She thinks I'm cute enough already." He turned to look in her eyes hopefully. He was silently begging for mercy. "Right, Weiss?"

As much as she wanted to show him that mercy, her curiosity was stronger. Weiss loved to learn, after all. Knowledge was power. Therefore, getting to know everything and anything she could about Jaune from his sister would be valuable information. Perhaps even information she could use later on in their relationship.

"I would very much like to see his childhood photos," she agreed.

Saphron draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. The Arcs certainly did love to show physical affection. Not that Weiss minded, of course. It was a breath of fresh air compared to how she had been raised.

"I see that he picked a good one," she smiled. "You and me are gonna get along juuuuuust fine!"

Weiss was relieved to hear that. Not only had her worst fears been put to rest, but Saphron was already treating her like a member of the family. And judging by what she had heard so far, being a part of that family meant that tormenting Jaune was fair game.

This was the beginning of a beautiful sisterhood.

"But we have to get back home first to make that happen," she continued. "Come on. There's a trolley station outside that'll take us back."

A wave of cold air hit her as soon as they stepped outside of the air ship terminal. It was an all too familiar feeling that reminded her of home. And yet despite the similarities, despite the cold, the place felt so warm.

The city by the sea was built atop rolling hills, making the journey on the hover trolley as much of a sightseeing tour as it was a commute. All around them were individualistic buildings made of brick and stone. Every home and business was unique, unlike the uniform and sterile architecture of Atlas.

As they rode along, Weiss noted the Argus Theater's location. Perhaps during their visit she and Jaune could see a movie together. A nice romantic movie that would be perfect for cuddling up with him in the dark theater. Or maybe even that new Spruce Willis movie he had been going on about before. She would tolerate its mindless violence for his sake. She was a good girlfriend, after all.

Unlike Atlas there were a number of small local shops as well. Objects and Oddities stood out in particular, and it sounded like it could have some interesting knick knacks she could purchase for her teammates. After all, she was certain that Ruby would be expecting souvenirs once she and Jaune returned to Beacon for the new year.

When they disembarked the trolley, it was a short walk from the stop to Saphron's home. It was a quaint and charming building, three stories high with arched windows and pillars holding up a second floor balcony that hung over the entrance. A small cluster of bushes and a pine tree sat behind fences on either side of the staircase. While not nearly as large or impressive as her own house, Weiss already liked it. It felt more like a home than her own did.

The trio stepped inside after Saphron unlocked the door. "Honey, we're home!" the blonde called out.

 _Round two,_ Weiss thought to herself. But seeing how this wasn't Jaune's sister, she felt far less anxiety for meeting Saphron's wife.

"Coming!" a new voice said.

A person emerged from the kitchen to connect the voice to. With shoulder length black hair, red-framed glasses, and cocoa skin, her appearance was the exact opposite of Saphron. Even her voice was a little bit deeper than the Arc girl's own light, bubbly tone.

Saphron rushed up and gave the woman a kiss on the lips before turning back to Jaune and Weiss. "Terra, this is Jaune's girlfriend, Weiss."

The other woman stepped forward and offered her hand. She was indeed the opposite of her wife. "It's nice to meet you, Weiss."

Weiss nodded in greeting as she shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well."

She was happy their introduction had been short and cordial. Terra had no need to show her brother-in-law's girlfriend an excessive amount of affection the way Saphron had. To Weiss their interaction had been just right.

Terra next moved over to Jaune and gave him a soft hug. "Nice to see you again, Jaune."

"You too, Terra. Where's Adrian?"

"Asleep. Babies need their rest, after all."

"Ah, yeah," he agreed.

"You two make yourselves at home," Saphron told them. "I'll go and get us some snacks. A photo album too."

"Maybe later would be a better time," Jaune insisted. "I mean, we did _just_ get here after all. Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow sounds great."

Saphron stuck her tongue out at the boy mockingly. "Nah! No time like the present. Be right back!"

The blonde practically skipped out of the room as Weiss and Jaune found a place on one of the couches in the living room. Jaune may have been dreading what was coming next, but she couldn't wait. The thought of seeing embarrassing pictures of Jaune in his youth made the heiress unusually giddy with excitement.

* * *

It hadn't seemed like hours had gone by, but it was fast approaching midnight. The new year would soon be upon them. But right now that was the last thing on her mind.

"And this is Jaune when we got him to join the Flower Scouts," Saphron said, pointing to a photo of Jaune in full uniform. "Considering that all our sisters were a part of it, it just seemed cruel to leave him out."

Cruel. Yes, that was certainly a word Weiss could use to describe the situation. Just not in the same way Saphron was using it. And yet she didn't mind. It was amusing, and the humor far outweighed any actual cruelty on the part of the Arc sisters.

A glance over at Jaune showed that he had long since checked out of the conversation. Sitting next to Weiss, his head was tilted back against the back of the couch. His eyes were closed. His ability and desire to defend himself and protect his image had died long ago.

Her head swiveled back over to the right, where Saphron had turned the page to reveal yet more photos. Not all of them were embarrassing. Some of them were genuinely heartfelt. Some showed the true nature of what a loving and supportive family could be like. Something she had never felt until she had attended Beacon. It was ironic that outside of Winter, her first true taste of family had come from those who she did not share any blood with.

Weiss pointed to one picture in particular. "That one's cute."

Saphron smiled when her attention shifted to where Weiss had motioned. "Ah, that one's from Jaune's tenth birthday party. It was a Pumpkin Pete themed party. Rabbits everywhere. We even made up little rabbit ear headbands to wear."

Sure enough a little ten year old Jaune had a pair of rabbit ears over his messy blond hair. Weiss smiled warmly at the sight of it. He had a far better experience on his tenth birthday than she did.

She nudged him in the shoulder to earn his attention. "See, Jaune? The photos aren't all bad."

The action stirred the boy from his self-imposed solitude as he gazed over at the photo book his sister held in her lap. "I guess."

He was usually the goofy and positive one. But apparently even he had his limits, especially when it came to teasing siblings. Oh well, it was nothing that a little bit of cuddling wouldn't cure later that night.

There was something about the cold weather and homely feel of Argus that made romance hang in the air. The temperatures did indeed make it cuddling weather. It was curl up on the couch under a blanket together with hot cocoa weather. Perhaps that was just what they would do once they got a little bit of alone time.

Weiss reached over to the coffee table and grabbed some of the remnants of the platter of meats, cheeses and crackers they had been nibbling on. Dinner had been light so they would have room for the celebratory snacks. It hadn't looked cheap either. Neither did the champagne they would be popping once the clock struck midnight. It was obvious to her that Saphron and Terra were well off. Argus itself seemed like a very affluent city.

Perhaps she would consider moving here after graduation. There was so much to enjoy about Argus, and it reminded her of all the good parts of Atlas. On the plus side, there would be family living there she actually enjoyed the company of.

She shook her head. Family. Had she just considered Saphron to be family? She and Jaune had only been together for a few months. It was far too early to be thinking about ideas like marriage at this stage of their relationship. Yet she didn't mind thinking about them.

Another voice broke her focus. "If you're finished gossiping, dear, the countdown's on."

Weiss looked up to see Terra holding a bottle of champagne in her hands. A glance over at the TV showed a clock on screen counting down the final minute of the year.

Saphron bolted up and sped over to the kitchen. "I'll go get some glasses!"

By now Jaune was far more alert and attentive, his moping period apparently over. That was good. Moping didn't suit him. They could leave that sort of behavior to Blake.

 _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

Fireworks erupted on the live stream from Mistral on TV as the clock struck midnight. From outside they could hear much the same, along with the faint voices of cheering people, sirens, and all around jubilation as people celebrated. Weiss just hoped all the noise wouldn't wake Adrian from his much needed slumber.

Glasses were handed out, and Weiss took a gentle sip of the alcoholic beverage. It was far from the first time she had indulged in drink. Back in Atlas it was expected of her to politely drink a fine wine at social events. Her most recent experience with alcohol had come a couple months prior, where she had accidentally gotten drunk the night before Beacon's dance. What an awful, yet enjoyable experience that had been. While they had wound up missing the dance entirely, it also led to Jaune saying three little words to her for the first time. Three words she still treasured to this day.

A look over to Saphron and Terra showed the two embracing each other while sharing in a deep kiss. It was tradition to kiss at the stroke of midnight, but the one that they were sharing was far more than just that. There was love and passion in that kiss. They were a married couple expressing their affection for one another.

She and Jaune were not.

With a slight frown on her lips, she tugged on his sleeve. "Jaune."

He gazed down on her with a soft smile. "Yeah?"

She motioned over to the two women. "Let's do that."

His eyes followed to where she had nodded, and went wide soon afterward. "Oh you're right. Sorry. It's just that I've never actually... had anyone to do that with on the new year."

She hadn't either. But right now was as good a time as any to be her first.

Jaune leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds before he pulled back. "Happy new year, Weiss."

The act put a smile on her own lips, but... it wasn't enough. She wasn't satisfied with just that. Weiss Schnee was a competitive young woman, and she was not about to be shown up by others. She had to show that Saphron and Terra were not the only couple in the room.

"No. Like them."

Jaune's brow furrowed in confusion. "Like them?" he asked as he turned briefly to view his sister. "Like... public make out in front of family?"

She nodded. "Yes. They're showing off," she huffed. "Let's show them they aren't the only couple in the room."

While she wouldn't admit it, but she was a little bit self-conscious. She had a boyfriend who she loved deeply, and she wanted to show it off to the world. She wanted to show people that she could be passionate too.

"Oh, uh, sure," he agreed. "If you're comfor-"

He never had a chance to finish his thought. Weiss slipped her hand behind Jaune's neck and pulled him down to her once more, her lips hungrily meeting his. Fingers kept the boy in place as she claimed what was hers, and if anyone was by chance watching them, would know that they were a couple too. They were in love. They could share in physical affection like the rest of them. Weiss would no longer fear judgment from others for public displays of affection.

After a good thirty seconds she finally released the boy so that they could both get some air. It made her feel warm and tingly inside to think that she could take his breath away, as she had just done. Both teens were left gasping for air after the display. It was the perfect start to the new year.

"Yeah... my sweet baby brother's dead," Saphron commented from the other side of the room.

Both looked to see the blonde girl with a huge grin on her face. So she had seen them. Good. Let it be known that the relationship between her and Jaune was just as loving as Saphron and Terra's.

"Getting his face sucked by a girl, I never thought I'd see the day. I miss our childhood innocence sometimes. Where does the time go?"

A small blush crept on Jaune's face as his eyes darted away from his sister. More embarrassment for the poor boy. This time brought on by her.

"Oh well," the woman said happily. "Anyway, Terra and I are heading to bed. Unlike _some_ people, we have work in the morning. The new year doesn't mean the communications tower will be closed, after all."

"Yeah, it's good to be young," Jaune said jokingly. "Winter break from school is really awesome."

"I'll bet," she retorted sardonically. "Enjoy it while you can. Soon enough you'll be in the real world. Good night, you two. You kids be good without adult supervision, okay?" she added with a wink.

This time it was Weiss who blushed at the comment. No adult supervision. Some alone time with Jaune in this winter wonderland.

"Good night, Saph," Jaune replied.

Her manners finally got the better of her and allowed her to respond as well. "Good night."

The coy smile on Saphron's face was the last thing she saw on her face before the blonde turned to follow her wife out of the room.

They were alone now. The level of privacy wasn't exactly ideal, being out in the middle of the living room, but soon enough Saphron and Terra would be asleep. And they did have a guest bedroom all to themselves.

Weiss let out a deep breath. Perhaps they should get the living room cleaned up of the food and drinks, and head to bed themselves. It was late after all, and they had endured a long flight to Argus. She didn't want to stay up too late...

* * *

His sister's guest bedroom was like a hotel room. Everything around them was clean, but generic. There was no sign of personalization or individuality in the room. The bed was large and soft, big enough to fit both him and Weiss in it comfortably. It wouldn't be the first time they had shared a bed, and he never got tired of it on the rare occasion they were able to do so.

It was also a rare sight to see his girlfriend in her nightgown with her hair down. Living in separate dorm rooms made it hard for them to be able to spend any time together at night. If their friends knew what they were doing right now, there would be all kinds of teasing and innuendos. Yang would have a field day.

Jaune himself was clad in an undershirt and his boxers, having ditched the Pumpkin Pete onesie shortly after he and Weiss had started dating. It had been time to grow up. He also knew that had she ever seen him wearing it, she would have insisted that it be discarded. The way he thought about it, he was just ahead of the curve. Anticipating his girlfriend's thoughts. That could only be a good thing.

Speaking of his girlfriend, he noticed how Weiss was on her side looking at him. He didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed just looking at her as well. She was beautiful. But still, it seemed like there was something on her mind. He wondered how she was feeling after finally meeting Saphron, and if maybe her fears had been put to rest.

"Feeling better?" he decided to ask her.

She blinked a couple times, as if her mind had been somewhere else entirely. "What?"

"Saphron really loved you," he explained. "Terra too, even if she's more reserved. Told you there was nothing to worry about."

She nodded softly, inching closer to him. "You're right. I had a wonderful time today. And... I'd like to continue that."

"Continue that?"

His question was answered as she closed the last of the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. He accepted her kiss, but was surprised by just how much fervor was behind it. Far more than usual, even when they were in private. He allowed her to press him down flat onto the bed, and her leg came over to hook over one of his. Her body pressed against his side as they continued, and for long seconds he basked in her presence. Until her hand moved down his chest, grasping the growing hardness below his waist.

Jaune's eyes burst open immediately, and his own hands gripped her shoulders before lightly pushing her away. "Weiss?" he asked breathlessly.

Cold and icy eyes burned with paradoxical intensity and passion as she stared down at him. "I love you, Jaune."

This was hardly the first time he had heard those words, but there was something... different this time. "I love you too, Weiss."

Teeth lightly bit down on her lower lip as her eyes continued to gaze into his own. "What do you think about... about taking our relationship to the next level?"

His heart skipped a beat. "The next level?" he questioned, almost not believing what she had just suggested. She nodded nervously, but remained silent. She wasn't going to say it. If anyone uttered the three letter word, it would have to be him. He bit the bullet. "Sex?"

She nodded once more. Jaune started to immediately feel butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing.

But then another thought entered his mind. She had enjoyed that champagne tonight. He remembered what had happened the last time she indulged in alcohol. "Are you feeling okay? Is this the alcohol talking?"

She shook her head. "No, Jaune. Unlike last time, I know what I put in my body. A single glass of champagne isn't enough to lower my inhibitions."

He wanted to believe her. Weiss was certainly acting and speaking differently compared to how she had been the night before the dance. She wasn't slurring her words. She was using her big Weissy words. Her breath didn't reek of alcohol. As far as he could tell she was entirely sober.

But then he remembered something else. He remembered her behavior the minute the clock had struck midnight. How she had wanted to keep up with Saphron and Terra. Could that have something to do with it? "Is this because of... my sister being in a relationship? An adult one?"

Her teeth toyed adorably with her lip once more, and a soft blush crept on her cheeks. "No... I mean, maybe a little."

He wrapped an arm around her back and rubbed it softly. "You know you don't have to keep up with anyone, right? There's no one to impress. Especially with something as... private as this."

"It's not _because_ of them... it's just... I've been thinking about it for a while. And being here... after seeing them... I don't know. The time just feels right."

She'd been thinking about this for a while? About _this?_ With _him?_ He didn't know whether to feel flattered or terrified. There were equal amounts of excitement and anxiety flooding his body.

"But you don't have to do anything you don't want to," he insisted. "I don't want you to feel like you have to prove anything to anyone."

"I don't. As I said, the time feels right. We've been together for an entire semester now. And up until today there's never been an opportunity to spend the night together alone without our friends knowing something unusual was going on. However..." she trailed off. She swallowed, stalling to collect her thoughts. "We have a room to ourselves. No one will disturb us. We're on vacation in a beautiful city. And... perhaps we should make some beautiful memories that will last a lifetime."

Beautiful memories. Her idea of beautiful memories certainly topped his. Jaune had been planning on exploring the city together. But he had to admit that he liked her idea of creating memories far more than his.

It wouldn't be the first time he had seen her body. It wouldn't be the first time he had touched her in certain places. However, it would be the first time they went all the way. And unfortunately he was woefully unprepared for such a step.

"I don't have a condom," he sighed sadly. And it was indeed sad. As much as he wanted to ensure that she was perfectly comfortable with the idea, he was still a teenage boy. Sharing this experience with Weiss was at the very top of his list of desires.

"It's okay. I've been on the pill for a couple months now. Ever since I started thinking of... doing this with you."

That was another surprise which sent shivers down his spine. She had been thinking about doing this with him for that long? "Oh," was all his mind could think to say.

"Have you... thought about it too?" she asked bashfully. "With me?"

He nodded. "Of course I have. I'd have to be dead inside to not think about that. Doing it with you. You're the most amazing and beautiful girl ever."

Weiss reacted warmly to her favorite compliment from him. Once upon a time he had called Weiss amazing and beautiful in a conversation he had with Yang. Those words eventually reached her ears. Ever since then she had treasured them, knowing that they were a true and genuine reflection of how he felt about her.

"I just never wanted to bring it up or anything," he continued. "I didn't want you to feel pressured about doing anything you didn't want to."

She smiled warmly at him. "You're not. So if you want to..."

Her words trailed off, allowing her to finish her thought as her mouth once more found his. And once again he graciously accepted it, finding himself happy and content as her feather-light weight pressed down on his body.

Emboldened by her confession, his hand moved down her back to cup her perfect backside, giving it a gentle squeeze. It wasn't the first time he had felt that part of her, but unlike previous times, this was only an appetizer.

Weiss moaned softly into his mouth from the touch, and that reaction drove him insane. Unrestrained and uninhibited in his choice of actions, his primal nature took over and he grabbed her in his arms before flipping her over onto her back. Their lips separated with the movement, and a look into her eyes revealed a mixture of surprise and excitement. She had always been the aggressor of the two in everything they did. Whether it was training, verbal sparring, or any other kind of activity, Weiss had always been one to push the boundaries. To push him. He was about to show that he could be just as assertive as her.

His lips came crashing down on hers once again, their passion and fervor growing stronger by the second. This new position opened up another part of her body that he was eager to touch, and he slipped a hand underneath her nightgown, pushing it up as he went until he reached the soft mound of flesh on her chest. He gave her perky breast a squeeze, and he couldn't get over just how soft yet firm it was. Everything about her, and every part of her body was flawless. Treasures to be protected at all costs.

As he continued to squeeze her breast, his thumb and forefinger moved to softly pinch her nipple. The act earned another gasp of contentment from her, and he knew that he had done something right. Every new experience was like an experiment for the boy, and he wanted to know what she found pleasurable. He wanted to satisfy his woman.

Eventually his mouth left hers earning a breathless mewl from the girl. But rather than abandon her, he merely migrated as his lips moved to her cheek. To her neck. He latched onto her neck and began to kiss and suck on it, drawing out yet more gasps from the girl. She enjoyed being touched here as well, and her noises only continued to spur him on. He let his teeth lightly sink into the flesh of her neck, and this time it was a moan which escaped her lips.

"Jaune..." she cried out softly. Her hand came up to grip the back of his hair tightly, squeezing it as she continued to bask in his touch.

The sound of her voice saying his name in the throes of passion was driving him wild. He wanted to please her. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to take what she was giving to him willingly. He wanted to take the next step.

The hand which had previously been enjoying her breast moved down her stomach before finding its place on her panties. A place in between her legs which burned hotter than Jaune would have thought possible. Weiss spread her legs wider to allow him easier access, and with a pair of fingers he began to gently stroke the fabric which as growing damper by the second.

"Does this feel good?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Her eyes were closed, and she nodded before she spoke. "Yes... just like that..."

It was all he needed to hear. Jaune continued to rub the sensitive area with his fingers, all the while looking down at his snow angel's face. Even with closed eyes he knew that it felt good to her. Each heavy breath which slipped through her lips told him he was doing his job.

And yet it was still only the beginning. Only the early stages in what was to come. He stopped suddenly, his body and mind craving more. A pair of pale blue eyes opened to look at him with more yearning that he ever would have thought possible. But he was not abandoning his post. He was merely redeploying into a more advantageous position.

His hands moved to grip both sides of her nightgown. "Take this off," he all but ordered.

Weiss sat up immediately and moved to aid him in removing the pale blue garment. She tossed it to the side, revealing a slim and slender body he had seen before, but never got tired of seeing. Her pale skin was like finely crafted porcelain. Her breasts weren't the biggest in the world, but they fit perfectly in his large hands. A pair of perky pink nipples were erect from his touch, and he wanted nothing more than to close his mouth around them like a newborn babe. But first she had to lose another item of clothing.

Hooking his index fingers around the band of her panties, he slowly began to pull them down her toned legs. She extended them to allow for the ease of their removal. And for the first time Jaune saw what lay underneath. A tuft of perfectly maintained white hair lay right above where his fingers had been moments ago. He didn't know why he was surprised that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

As he was positioned above her, Jaune was able to gaze over the entirety of Weiss' nude body for the first time. He couldn't help but stare. To look her up and down over and over again. She was perfection. She was beauty incarnate. Far too good for someone like him, and yet she had chosen him. Why, he might never truly know. But all he needed to know in this moment was that he was the luckiest man on Remnant.

"You're so beautiful..." he finally managed to say.

She smiled as a blush once more overtook her cheeks. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Maybe being this vulnerable and exposed had tempered her normally fiery attitude.

His mouth found hers again, and she took him with equal intensity. Fingers returned to her waist, and without her panties he felt for the first time just how wet his touch had made her. Weiss' pussy was slick with her juices as his hand once more slid down between her legs, earning more soft moans from the girl. He found her clit and began to gently rub circles around it with a pair of fingers. Her hot breaths continued to pour into his mouth as he did so, and both refused to separate from their kissing as he pleasured her most sensitive spot.

Until he decided to take it a step further, and slid a finger into the wet folds which were all too inviting.

Another loud moan erupted from her mouth, forcing Jaune up and away from her. Eyes looked down on her with concern to make sure she wasn't in pain. Her breaths were coming out in ragged gasps, but as far as he could tell she had made no indication for him to stop.

He slipped the remaining length of his finger inside, and she exhaled loudly until its entirety was in her. It was so soft. So warm. So wet. And he had done it. He had made her feel this way. A sense of pride and duty filled Jaune's body as he began to slide the finger out and back in again.

Each thrust of his finger brought a gasp from his girlfriend. He started off slowly to ensure he wouldn't hurt her, but gradually picked up the pace. As he did so, his thumb moved so that it would rub against her clit each time he thrust his finger in. Soon enough he had built a steady rhythm, and the noises Weiss made were like music to his ears.

His head moved down and he claimed her breast in his lips, and he began sucking on it as he had always wanted to. Weiss' breaths were desperate now, as if her lungs were unable to properly take in enough air each time they tried. Her hand grasped his head tightly, holding it in place on her chest and digging her nails into his scalp.

"Jaune..." she panted. "Jaune..."

To hear his name being moaned in such a way filled him with more excitement than he could ever describe. He wanted nothing more than to make her cum. To be the one to make her feel good. To satisfy his amazing and beautiful girlfriend.

Weiss continued to moan and gasp as words and noises slipped through her lips uncontrollably. Half the time he couldn't even understand what she was attempting to say. Only his name was clear. But it was all that he needed.

A final moan, one louder than all the rest, signaled to Jaune that he had accomplished his mission. Her grip on his hair tightened to the point where it caused him slight pain, and her legs began to squirm and convulse around the finger that was deep inside her.

Taking this as his signal to stop, he let his finger slide out of her dripping wet pussy. Removing his lips from her breast, he looked down to see that the flesh of her chest was pinkish-red as a result of all the attention he had heaped upon it.

Her eyelids fluttered open, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she sought to catch her breath. She never had a chance to as Jaune leaned down and took her lips in his. Their kiss was hungry and intense, an expression of the passion they had shared only seconds earlier.

When he broke away from her, he gazed back down into her pale eyes. "I love you, Weiss."

Her tongue poked out to lick her lips, as if wanting to taste him even after he had left. "I love you too."

He leaned on one of his arms as he lay next to her. A hand came upon her stomach as he softly brushed his fingers against it. "Was it... good?" he asked.

A wide smile told the whole story, and he wouldn't have needed her words for confirmation. "It was incredible," she said. "You did that with just your fingers and mouth."

Jaune felt immense pride in that. He had satisfied her without even using his full arsenal. In the end all he cared about was her pleasure. Her satisfaction. His needs came second.

Apparently she had other thoughts as her fingers drifted over to his boxers and began to stroke the bulge which protruded from them. "But... I would like more than just your fingers..."

A shudder ran through his body as Weiss' fingers found their way underneath the band of his boxers. As they began to rub his cock which had been hardened from the feeling of her body. From her moans of ecstasy.

He was primed and ready to go. The question was, was she? "Are you sure?"

She nodded softly. "Yes. I want to feel you inside me."

No invitation had ever been more enticing. No words had ever sent jolts of electricity shooting through his body the way these had.

With a nod, Jaune rose to kneel atop the bed and stripped his undershirt from his back. Not a moment later did one of Weiss' hands come up and begin to touch his chest, much like he had done to her. Delicate fingers brushed against pectoral muscles which had developed through months of rigorous training. They trailed down to his abs. Weiss was clearly enjoying the fruits of his labor. Of the training they had done together.

The boxers were the final piece of clothing on either of them, and he slipped them off to reveal his hard and ready cock. Weiss couldn't help but stare at it. She grabbed his hand and extended a single finger. The same one which had pleasured her only minutes ago. She looked back and forth between it and his member. The difference in length, and especially girth, was indeed significant.

"That's... going inside me," she breathed.

Was she having seconds thoughts now that she had seen it? He wanted to make sure before proceeding. "We don't have to," he said warmly. "If you're not ready."

She shook her head. "No. I'm ready."

As if maybe she thought her words wouldn't have been enough, Weiss once more opened her legs and beckoned him to come between them. Jaune hesitated for a moment before he obeyed his lady, and positioned himself above her. His hands pressed down on either side of her chest as he gazed down on her face.

Taking hold of his length in his right hand, he guided it to her entrance. She was still wet and slick from their earlier foreplay. For a couple seconds his tip brushed against her soft folds before he pushed himself inside.

The loudest moan yet came from her throat as her eyes squeezed shut. A pair of tears welled up in them, and Jaune stopped himself from any further action.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she breathed.

"If it's too much we can stop."

As soon as he had uttered those words he felt her arms wrap around his back. Her eyes opened, looking up at him pleadingly. "No. Keep going. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was just... it hurt going in. I'm sure it will feel better now. I want to keep going."

He leaned down, his lips brushing away the tear that had trickled down her cheek. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you."

With the way cleared and the signal given, Jaune began to rock his hips back and forth. His movements were slow and deliberate, not wanting to go too fast or hard so Weiss wouldn't feel any more pain than she was already in.

Each thrust brought a fresh gasp from her lips, and the sounds were intoxicating. Every soft moan and mewl was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. They were genuine, too. The feel of her nails digging into the flesh of his back told him that she was feeling every inch of him. That it felt good. That she was enjoying it.

She wasn't alone there. Weiss felt so... good. It felt amazing to be inside of her. Jaune wanted nothing more than to increase his tempo and reach his own climax like he had done so many times before by himself. However unlike all of his solo performances in the past, he had a partner now. His own pleasure was not his number one concern. Hers was. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel good. He didn't want to finish before she did, but the tightness of her pussy was threatening to throw those plans out the window.

His head came down again and their lips met once more as his hips continued to drive her into the mattress. Their tongues battled each other in a frenzy, their desire for one another in the moment overtaking any semblance of thought or care. Their hot breaths filled each other's mouths every time they needed to gasp for air. Gentle romance had devolved into primal lust as his body and lips pinned her down to the bed underneath him.

Soon Weiss' soft gasps and moans began to grow louder by the second, and she was forced to cup a hand over her mouth in order to try and stifle the sounds. The act only spurred him on more as he sought to draw more of noises from her. As he sought to see her face twist and contort in pleasurable bliss. He wanted her to cum again. He wanted so badly to cum too.

He would get his wish soon enough.

Maybe it was because it was his first time. Or maybe it was because he wasn't wearing a condom. But it took only a few minutes before he began to feel himself coming to the point of no return. He was nearing his limit.

"Weiss..." he gasped. "I'm going to cum..."

"Do it..." she whispered. "Do it on me..."

Jaune picked up the pace, knowing that the end had come. With the pressure building, he yanked his cock out of her just before an eruption of semen shot out onto her stomach. Rope after rope of the sticky white substance landed on her soft, pale flesh as he let a moan of pleasure slip through his lips. The feeling was incredible. It was something he had achieved by himself so many times before, but this time it just felt different. Better. Because she had been the one to bring him to this point.

After pumping the remaining cum out of him, he looked down to the heiress he had just made a woman of. The woman who had made a man of him. She gazed back up at him with a loving smile, her chest heaving up and down all the while as she too sought to catch her breath once more.

And just as he had done so many times before, Jaune leaned down, his lips finding hers as the lovers kissed.

* * *

Weiss emerged from the bathroom after cleaning herself up. She never could have imagined that a boy... no, a man would have had that much seed inside of him. Nothing in any science course or anatomy book had prepared her for something like that.

When she returned to the bedroom she found that Jaune had clothed himself again just as she had, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. Maybe she had wanted to look at his nude body a little more. She smiled softly to herself. There would be plenty of opportunities to do that again in the future.

Just as there would be more opportunities to try more bedroom activities together. They had only scratched the surface of the most basic possibilities. It wasn't the only thing that had been scratched either. Thank the gods that Jaune had Aura, otherwise her fingernails would had left quite an impression on his flesh.

She crawled into bed next to him, pressing her body up close against his as their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Their lips met, this time far gentler than how they had while in the throes of passion.

"Hey," he greeted quietly after they had parted.

"Hi."

"That was amazing," he smiled. "You were amazing."

She nodded, her nose rubbing against his due to their closeness. Neither pulled away. "So were you."

"No regrets?" he asked.

"None." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Well... just one."

A look of worry overtook Jaune's face. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Nothing," she told him reassuringly. "Only... I wish I wasn't so sore right now. So that we could do it again."

Relief washed over his face, as did a smile. "Oh. Yeah. Me too."

Weiss felt a familiar bulge below his waist poking into her stomach. Her eyes drifted down to it. "I can tell."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm proud that I can do that to you."

"Of course you can. And I'm proud that I can make you feel the way you did too."

It had indeed felt incredible. Jaune had made her feel things in ways she had never been able to achieve on her own. Her first orgasm had been mind-numbingly good. The first of many, she was sure.

Weiss pulled herself even closer to him. "Do you know how you can make me feel good right now?"

"How?"

She turned over in his arms so that her backside pressed against his hardness. "Hold me close to you all night. Just like this."

Jaune closed the last inch of distance between their two bodies, bringing his chest to her back. His hips to her rear end. His legs against hers. "I won't let go. You'll be in my arms all night."

She breathed a contented sigh as she felt every inch of his warmth touching her. "Good."

Sleep had never come easier for the exhausted heiress than it did that night. Her dreams had never been happier.

Life had never been better than it was on this night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just a little something I felt inspired to write. Something that I know at least one person has asked to see written. I know that a lot of people really like the Letters to Winter universe, so writing anything for it, especially something as big as this, is always fun.

I'm not used to writing smut, so I hope this was decent. Either way I'm not the type to focus on body parts and fluids like it's a porno, but rather the emotions and thoughts of the characters. So... I hope you enjoyed it!

As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
